


confusing sins and horsemen

by summerdayghost



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Faith had no problems with the idea of destroying the world.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	confusing sins and horsemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_radar_technician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/gifts).



Faith had no problems with the idea of destroying the world. There was enough rage within her that maybe the only people capable of understanding her, truly understanding her and matching her wrath were those who sought to end existence as a whole.

So Willow’s past and likely future was in no way a deal breaker here. If anything it was more of a deal maker considering that Faith did not have much interest in her before.

Willows’s eyes were entirely black now, but that did not bother Faith either. She thought those eyes looked great with her red hair.


End file.
